This program will train pre-doctoral and post-doctoral fellows in behavioral neuroscience. The programs aim to produce researchers who will know, and appreciate the power of, modern molecular, cellular, and integrative neuroscience but who will see the study of the nervous system as way to understand the mechanisms underlying behavior rather than as an end in itself. Pre-doctoral fellows will be Psychology graduate students pursuing training either in Behavioral Neuroscience or Cognitive Neuroscience and also behaviorally oriented students of the Interdepartmental PhD Program in Neuroscience. The program is centered in the Department of Psychology but includes as faculty neuroscientists from several departments of the College and Medical School. Pre-doctoral training consists of a series of required and elective courses and seminars plus an apprenticeship in the laboratory of one or more of 24 preceptors. Pre-doctoral students must also pass a comprehensive exam plus a qualifying exam (on their thesis proposal) and do an original experimental thesis. Local research and current literature are discussed at weekly lunch time seminars (required of trainees, but attended by everyone) that bring together faculty, graduate students, and post docs who pursue both joint neuroscientific and behavioral and purely behavioral approaches to four problem areas on which we place special emphasis. These areas are (1) learning and memory, (2) vision, (3) cognitive neuroscience, and (4) emotion, motivation, and biology of mental disorders.